Starkit's Prophecy Rewritten
by pepsico-broz
Summary: A kit in Thunderclan is born. Nobody ever thought she would be important. Little do they know what powers the kit possessed. (This is a rewrite of a popular troll fic, Starkit's Prophecy)
1. Allegiances

**Leader**

Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**

Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**

Jayfeather - gray tom

**Warriors**

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Redpaw

Cloudtail - long-haired white tombr

Apprentice, Daisypaw

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Flametail

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Lakepaw

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly

Whitewing - white she-cat

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern - light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Apprentice, Jazzpaw

Foxheart - reddish tabby tom

Icefire- white she cat

Toadribbit - black-and-white tom

Roseflame - dark cream she cat

Briarstorm - dark brown she cat

Bumbleflower - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomwind - pale brown she cat with a dark stripe along her spine

**Apprentices**

Daisypaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Flamepaw - fire-colored she cat

Lakepaw - bright blueish-gray she cat

Redpaw - reddish brown she-cat

Jazzpaw - red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail

**Queens**

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat

Dawn - bright tortoiseshell she cat

**Kits**

Starkit - grayish-blue-and-purple she-cat with a white star on her forehead

**Elders**

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat


	2. Prologue

**NOTE: This is my first warriors story! I'll be trying to turn Starkit's story into a fun and comprehensive story as a writing exercise, so I hope you guys like it! Also, just as a note, I haven't read anything after the first series, so I might get some personalities a little wrong. I will be looking into the wiki to write these characters, but if you guys have any criticisms, that'd be greatly appreciated! Alright, now you can read! **

The wind howled and shook the trees. The pool surface rippled, and soon, something appeared in the surface. A nameless blue she-cat came upon the clearing and looked upon the hollow surface. With the flick of her tail, two toms followed her and put themselves at her sides. They looked to her eagerly.

\- There is a prophecy! - She annouced suddenly. - Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly.

\- You don't think... - The white tom questioned.

Even thought the tom didn't continue the phrase, the she-cat understood and nodded. It crossed their minds quickly on who "tiger" and "holly" were.

\- But who is going to fufill the prophecy? - Another tom, with ginger fur, asked.

\- Starkit. There will be a kit named Starkit that will save the clans from these two cats.

\- I see... Where is this kit? - The ginger tom looked at the pool surface.

\- In Thunderclan. - She looked down again at the pool. - She has powers nobody has dreamed of.

\- I'll tell Jayfeather about this, Bluestar. - The white tom with yellow eyes said.

\- Do it quickly then, Whitestorm. - Bluestar replied.

Whitestorm nodded and wandered off into the starry forest. The starpelt shined above and the two remaining cats dissapeared into the night.


	3. The rise of a heroine

**NOTE: The first chapter! Just to add in before the story starts: I made Dawnsparkle a rougue instead of a former Shadowclan cat because I thought it would make her a little more interesting. Also, I shortened her name to Dawn. Anyways, I hope you like it! Onto the story!**

The scent of leafbare was heavy on the air. The day was bright, with almost no clouds to be seen. The sun invaded the nursery, shining on a queen and her lone kit. The queen's tortoisehell pelt glistened in the sunlight, while the kits purplish grey fur remained the same. The kit tried to avoid the sun by putting her paws in her face, but that was to no avail.

\- Starkit, it's time to wake up. - The queen announced, nudging on her daughter.

The purplish kit opened her orange eyes carefully. After they adapted to the sunlight, she stretched and sat by her mother. Starkit had been held a couple of moons from being an apprentice due to birth complications, and because of the extra moons, she was almost the size of her mother. Suddenly, the she-cat jumped up. The tortoisehell queen beside her took a fright.

\- Today is important today! - The kit yelled, remembering something.

Her mother looked on worringly, getting reminded of Starkit's speaking patterns. Before Lakepaw and Flamepaw left the nursery, they and other kits used to tease Starkit because of it. It hurt her to the core thinking on how that could happen again. She just wanted her precious kitten to be happy.

\- Sweetie, you know the clans don't accept cats like you sometimes... - The golden queen got up.

Starkit glared. She didn't like being told that. "Just because I'm different, doesn't mean I can't be a great warrior" the kit with orange eyes thought. Her mom pulled her closer and groomed her fur briefly, before she managed to squirm away.

\- I'm old enough to groom myself, mom! - She whined.

The queen with blue eyes laughed. That's right, her little Starkit was all grown up. And today was her apprentice ceremony. Maybe. The purplish kit ran out of the nursery, before the queen could even get up. When she caught up to her daughter, they were at the clearing.

\- Dawn, Starkit. - An orange tom with a star on his forehead greeted the two, coming from the camp entrance.

\- Firestar! I'm so excited excited! - The purple she-cat smiled. - I'm going to be apprentice, just like Lakepaw and Flamepaw!

Dawn looked at the leader, clearly expressing her worries. The tom smiled and winked, reassuring the queen. He walked further, but made a sign with his tail that signified for them to follow him. The two did, and they got right under the highledge. Some cats already started to gather, as they noticed what this was about. Firestar didn't even get on top of the high rock, and already yowled for a clan meeting.

\- Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!

Soon enough, all cats were gathered in the clearing. Starkit soon noticed her two sisters, Lakepaw and Flamepaw in the crowd and waved at them excitedly. She was going to be like them. She puffed up her chest and looked proudly to her flame colored leader. "This is it! I'm going to be an apprentice!" she tought.

\- I invite Starclan to look down on this young and cheerful cat who fought so bravely for her life, and approve of my choice. - He bowed his head down. - Starkit, from now on, you shall be know as Starpaw.

The purplish she-cat squealed, barely able to hold in her excitment. She wanted to jump up and down with joy. Firestar came closer to her.

\- And because of your bravery and determination, I shall mentor you.

The clan gasped and started to murmur in response. "Firestar is going to mentor Starkit?", "That's such an honour!" and "I can't belive it." could be heard in the crowd. But Starkit was deaf to the insults and praises. All she cared about was that the Thunderclan leader was going to be her mentor! Firestar smiled at the purplish cat. She reminded him of himself when he was young, and that was one of the main reasons he had made this decision. Altought, there was something else to justify the mentoring that Starpaw did not know of.

\- You are going to mentor with me? - The apprentice's orange eyes sparkled.

\- Yes. - He touched his nose with hers, then whispered in her ear. - You are going to be the best there ever was, Starpaw. I just know it.

The cats started yelling her new name, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She jumped up and ran to her two sisters. They smiled. Flamepaw hugged her, but Lakepaw just congratulated the new apprentice. After them, Starpaw ran to her mother. Dawn licked her head. The queen with the blue eyes was glistening in pride, almost crying. All efforts and sacrifices she made for her kitten were paying off. Just seeing her daughter's smile warmed her heart.

\- I'm so proud of you! - She said.

Starpaw didn't even respond, as she looked back at her mentor. This was the happiest moment of her life. A few cats came to congratulate and compliment Starpaw afterwards, but soon the ceremony was over. Then, out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted someone. It was Jayfeather, the medicine cat. And he was... Walking towards her? She waited for him. When he got there, he sat at her side.

\- Dad? - She asked.

\- Starpaw, for the last time I'm not... - The tom sighed, trying to remain patient.

Ever since Starpaw could speak, Jayfeather was considered her father. The medice cat hated this, even if he didn't express it clearly. he couldn't be her father because... well, he's a medicine cat and Dawn was a rougue. It could never work. The grey tom knew why she considered him that, though. After the initial complications with her birthing, he had to make daily visits to make sure her health was going well. He was the one that noticed that Starpaw's late development was not normal. He was the one that was there when Starpaw's eyes and ears finally opened. He was the one who told Firestar to hold her back. He was important to the she-cat. And he could reconize that.

\- You see, there is a prophecy. - The tom said. - Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly. Do you have any idea of what that could mean?

\- No... It doesn't make any sense sense...

Jayfeather sighed with her lack of understanding. Starpaw looked at his blind eyes in anticipation. What could it possibly mean? Starpaw had heard of prophecies before, but never knew they were this weird. She couldn't understand why it was like this. "Why don't they just say what they mean instead of doing stupid charades?" she thought. It was terribly unefficient.

\- Starpaw, this prophecy is about you. - The grey tom explained.

The purplish she-cat gasped. The world seemed to swirl under her paws. She had a flash of emotions.

\- A... about me me? - She nervously asked. She took a moment to breath before opening her mouth again. - O... Ok... T... Then... Who are "tiger" and "holly"?

Jayfeather turned his head angrily to the floor. Before Starpaw could ask again, the tom walked away, leaving her behind. She was confused. "Is it that bad?" she thought, getting scared of what the future holds for her. She flicked her tail around nervously.


	4. The battle for the clan

**NOTE: This chapter will contain slight mention of transphobia, just warning! Also, don't try to argue with me that trans cats can't exist in the warriors universe. They're cats with human personalities that can have powers and who talk to the stars. Nothing is realistic. Anyways, let's carry on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

Starpaw padded over to the apprentice's den, wanting to familiarize herself with it. Afterall, that's where she would be spending her nights as an apprentice. As she walked in, she reconized her two sisters, Lakepaw and Flamepaw talking with another apprentice, Daisypaw. She was from the horseplace, right? She thought that was really cool. The purplish she-cat didn't want to bother them, so she kept going further into the den. An unfamiliar scent invaded her nose. It smelled like a tom, but that wasn't all that Starpaw was picking up. Starkit tried to locate the origin of the smell, and when she did, she found a cat with ginger fur and a black tail. "Who's that?" she thought. The cat must've not been in the nursery at the same time as her. Suddenly, the cat got up and looked at her, their blue eyes glistening.

\- Hello, can I help you? - They asked.

\- Oh, yes, I'm Starpaw star! - She said, happily. - What's your name?

\- Hey. I'm Jazzpaw. - The gingerfur cat sat back down, not even questioning the purplish cat's speech. - And don't be fooled by my scent, I'm a she-cat.

\- Woah, really? - Starpaw looked amazed. - I didn't know that could happen!

\- What do you mean? - Jazzpaw's whiskers twitched.

\- That a tom could turn into a she she-cat! - She smiled. - That's so cool!

The ginger cat giggled. Normally, she would have been faced with backlash. She had not been in the clan for a little more then a couple moons and was already slightly disliked by other cats due to her "abnormality", so Starpaw's quick acceptance was different from what she was accostumated to. The two sat in silence for a little bit, before the orange eyed cat opened her mouth again.

\- So, I was wondering... - She said. - Do you want to be my friend do?

\- Are we not already? - The other she-cat asked, her tail flicking around.

Starpaw blinked a couple of times in surprise, then beamed. The other she-cat found her excitment cute. "She's very funny..." the ginger cat thought.

\- Do you want to go out to hunt?

\- Well, this is my first day as an apprentice day... - The purplish cat murmured. - So I don't know...

\- Eh, I'm sure Firestar wouldn't mind. - The other she-cat scoffed, then got up. - C'mon, let's go!

Starpaw then jumped to Jazzpaw's side. They walked out the apprentice's den together. The day wasn't sunny anymore, and the sky filled up with clouds. The purplish cat smelled rain coming and stopped, but Jazzpaw kept walking into the clan exit. Suddenly, Starpaw heard a yowl come from the same place her ginger friend was marching to. She turned her head, and an unknown cat entered the clearing, with a bunch of others right behind him. The big cat in front pinned the ginger she-cat down.

\- Shadowclan are attacking! - Some cat in the distance yelled loudly.

Time slowed down as Starpaw saw her new friend being attacked. The purplish cat didn't even think straight, and started running towards the attacker. They were black and white, and had a star on their right foreleg. The she-cat could only imagine that to be Shadowclan's leader, Blackstar. She had heard stories from older warriors and elders about Shadowclan, and they were never good. She jumped into action, scratching the toms head. He yowled in pain, and let go of Jazzpaw.

\- Argh... Why you little... - The tall muscular tom grunted.

Starpaw didn't let him continue, as she kept attacking him. But Blackstar was older and stronger than the apprentice, and soon overpowered her. He scratched her ear and bit her backleg in the brawl. The purplish she-cat screamed in pain. She had never felt such pain before. Her orange eyes swarmed, and she felt herself getting a little weaker. She looked to her side in seek of help, but saw Jazzpaw trying to fighting off another cat instead. She felt powerless. Until she heard a yell from behind her.

\- Blackstar! - The Thunderclan leader roared. - How much of a mouse hearted cat do you have to be to attack a defenseless apprentice? Come fight someone your size!

The apprentice looked on terrified as the two toms began sucuffling. Firestar started scratching the other tom viciously, and pinned him down. Starpaw turned her head away. She analyzed her surroundings and saw the clearing full of both Thunderclan and Shadowclan cats fighting savagelly. The screams and blood confused the purplish cat, but she kneew she had to do something. She couldn't just stand there.

\- Starpaw! Help! - Jazzpaw screamed, from under the tabby she-cat attacking her.

\- I'm coming! - The she-cat yelled back, determined.

She ran until she reached the two, and started to bite and claw at the bigger warrior until she slightly backed away. The ginger she-cat joined in and started doing the same. Soon, the Shadowclan warrior yowled and ran off camp. The two smiled at eachother. Their first fight! And it was fun. Starpaw looked back at their leader, standing over the battling tom's body. Firestar had just taken one of Blackstar's lives. But when he returned, he took his paw and hit the ginger tom right in the head, which disoriented him.

\- SHADOWCLAN, RETREAT! - The black pawed tom yelled, getting up.

The two apprentices could see all around them hurt cats running away from their clan. Jazzpaw even clawed at a running tom, who didn't even looked back. The two smiled proudly as they saw their camp getting empty of those pesky Shadowclan warriors. Cats started to join at their sides, looking onto the exit of the opposing cats. Not many of them were actually hurt. Maybe Shadowclan wasn't as strong as Starpaw thought. "They're a buch of mouse hearts!" she laughed mentally.

\- We will be back. - Blackstar said, sloped over the clan exit. - Mark my words, Firestar.

\- Duly noted, Blackstar. - The other leader spoke, very serious.

All of Thunderclan's warriors watched as the last cat exited their camp. Soon, they started to celebrate their victory. A few "That'll show those mouse brains who's boss" and "Thunderclan! Thunderclan! Thunderclan!"'s could be heard from all over the camp. Firestar looked back at his clan. Just seeing the serious look in his eyes, most cats stopped their praises to themselves and eachother.

\- Thunderclan, we all heard what Blackstar said. We do not know the reason of this invasion, but we know they will attack again. - He growled. - We'll double our patrols around Shadowclan, and no apprentice shall leave the camp without warrior supervision. Does every cat agree?

Jazzpaw felt her paws twitch to protest, but she kept her mouth shut. The ginger cat could reconize this was serious. Starpaw on the other paw, was confused. Wasn't this just a normal fight? From what she heard from the elders, that just seemed like "classic old Shadowclan". She couldn't see why she had to be confined to the camp now and was not able to leave without someone older then her. "This is so unfair..." she thought, but did the same her friend had done. Cats all over the camp meowd in approval of Firestar's choice.

\- Alright. - The tom said. - Now, since we just had a battle, I'll let everybody rest. But tomorrow, we install the new measures.

Starpaw and Jazzpaw watched as warriors began to turn away and start going to their respective dens. They noticed a select few make their way to the medicine cat's den. Sorreltail, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern and Brightheart were some of them. The apprentice could reconize the last she-cat as her sister, Lakepaw mentor's. The purplish cat heard the story about the white cat with ginger patches, and she thought they were so cool. If Firestar couldn't be her mentor, Brightheart was Starpaw's second option. As she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Firestar walking towards her.

\- Hey there Starpaw, are you hurt? - He asked. - And you, Jazzpaw?

\- I'm ok! - The ginger she-cat answered. - That Shadowclan warrior scratched my back, though.

\- Blackstar hurt my ear hurt. - The she-cat with orange eyes meowed. - And he bit my back leg leg...

\- Ah, I see... - The tom nodded. - You two should go see Jayfeather.

The she-cats agreed. Firestar accompanied the two to the medicine cat's den.


End file.
